what is right and what is wrong
by carmi-bear
Summary: so we are back back at the begging of this great show. What if Andy had listened to What Sam said to her when she arrested him? who would be her Training officer if he stayed undercover? would Andy see Sam Swarek again?. And why can't Sam Swarek get this new rookie at his division out of his head?.
1. Chapter 1

What is right and what is wrong.

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N: 2 I know I have two other stories up that aren't completed yet, but this one kind of came to me in a way. Once I come up with other chapters for the other stories I will put them up.

Chapter one

Andy McNally had finally finished at the police academy she was so excited about it. She had met great friends there, but she just wanted to be a police officer already. Andy had wanted to be a police officer for a while now. She grew up with her dad as a detective and knew how being a police officer could affect her life both personally and professionally but this is all she wanted to do for a long time.

As she went to the station for her first shift, Andy was really excited about it. She practically ran to into the station as fast as she could when she got closer to the station.

Andy was partnered with Oliver Shaw for her first day. Andy and her friend Traci were told to clear this apartment building so they both started to clear the room.

You ready for this? Traci asked Andy. Andy nodded her head. Fake it til you make it right? Andy asked Traci. They both went into the opposite rooms.

"Freeze Police!" Andy yelled at the people in the room. One of them had a hat on and put his hands up. While the other guy there had dark black hair that looked a bit greasy to Andy. The guy with dark hair smirked at Andy. "See ya, the guy with dark hair said to her as he jumped out the window of the apartment.

What the, Andy thought to herself quietly as she noticed the guy with the hat on follow the darked hair mans lead.

Andy ran down the stairs. She wasn't sure what she was meant to do. She was looking for Oliver but he was nowhere to be seen. Andy sighed. "Great first day this is", she thought to herself.

As Andy walked around the streets, she heard two familiar voices. She turned around and saw the two guys from the room. "Freeze Police", she said again. The dark haired guy ran again. This time Andy caught up to him and put cuffs on him.

As Andy turned the dark haired guy over, he just stared at her. "Please don't do this", this guy whispered to her. Andy was confused. She looked around.

A: N: 2 and that is chapter one of these stories. I am writing chapter two already so hopefully it will be up later tonight. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy knew she was missing something important, but she had no idea what to do about it. After all it was a first shift.

Andy looked at this guy on the floor. Andy went to the other guy with the hat on and picked him up. "You come with me to police car", she said to the guy with the hat on. The guy with the hat on nodded. She looked over at the other guy. "I will be back for you", she said to the dark haired guy. He nodded.

Andy took the guy with the hat on to the car and left him there with Chris. Andy made her way over to the guy with the dark hair.

He smiled at her. He put out his hands hinting at Andy to take his hand cuffs him. Andy just looked at him. "I will not run, I will explain everything, he said quietly looking around. Andy nodded and took the handcuffs off this mysterious guy.

"Thank you", he said to Andy. Andy just nodded her head. Again he looked around. Why do you keep looking around? She asked him.

"I'm undercover", he said quietly looking at Andy. Andy just stared at him in shock. What is your name? She asked him. "Sam Swarek", he answered. "I work for 15th division", he continued. Andy nodded her head. She wanted to believe him but needed proof. Sam just looked at Andy and smiled.

Is it your first day? Sam asked her. Andy nodded her head. Sam nodded her head back.

What do I do? She asked him. Sam sighed. Who is your T.O? He asked Andy. Andy sighed. "Oliver Shaw", she told Sam. Sam just laughed. What? Andy asked him. "Oliver Shaw is one of my best friends", Sam said looking at Andy. Andy just nodded her head she wasn't surprised at all.

"Well I guess I should let you go then", Andy said to Sam. Sam nodded his head. "But I have your friend in the car", she said sighing. Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Pedro is not that smart", Sam said to Andy.

Andy looked at Sam in confusion. "I have to make it look like I ran off and hurt you", he said to Andy. Andy sighed and nodded.

Sam went up to her and looked at her. "If this hurts I am sorry", he said to her quietly. Andy just nodded her head. Sam sighed and pushed her roughly so she fell with a thump. He took one last look at her and ran off. Andy waited til Sam was gone and got up. She looked at the cuts and the bruise he gave her on her arm. Although it hurt her, she knew it was the right thing to do.

As she got back to the scene Andy explained what happened to her work mates, she was quiet after shift.

Oliver came into looking for her in the locker room.

"Hey McNally", he said looking at Andy. Andy just smiled at Oliver.

You ok? He asked her. Andy nodded her head.

Oliver sat next to her on the bench she was on.

Who was the guy who did this to you? Oliver asked Andy. Andy looked up at Oliver.

"He said he was a police officer of this division", she said looking at Oliver. Oliver looked at Andy surprised.

Was his name Sam Sweark? Oliver asked her. Andy nodded her head. Oliver smiled.

"you did the right thing McNally', he said to her patting her on her back as he left the locker room

Andy sighed and got ready to leave the station.

As she got to her apartment door, she noticed someone at her steps. She smiled at who it was.

Sam, what are you doing here? She asked him. Sam just smiled at her and walked up next to her.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay", he said to her taking a look of her arm. Andy smiled at and Sam into her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter 3

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

As Andy let Sam into her apartment, Sam took a look around and took a seat on her couch as Andy went to the fridge to get two beers. Andy took a seat next to Sam and gave him a beer.

"Thanks", Sam said to her. "You're welcome", Andy said to him and smiled at Sam.

Sam looked at her arm again. He took it in his arm and rubbed his thumb around the bruise and sighed out loud. Andy took a good look at him.

"I'm okay", Andy said to Sam. "I'm sorry", he said to her. Andy just nodded her head.

Why are you here? "I mean it's not safe for you to be here if you're undercover", Andy said to Sam. Sam looked over at Andy and studied her face.

"I am undercover", Sam said to her. "No I know you are, I didn't mean it like that", Andy said to Sam putting her head down a bit. Sam got his hand and lifted her head up. "It's okay I know you don't know anything about me or the case", Sam tried to reassure Andy.

Andy smiled. "I told Oliver you were the person that I let get away", she said to Sam. Sam looked at Andy. "I kind of had no choice", she said to him. Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand he is your training officer", Sam said to her smiling. Andy smiled back. Andy sighed.

What is it? Sam asked her. Andy sighed heavily again. "You shouldn't be here Sam, I know you just wanted to check up on me, but this is dangerous, your undercover, it's my first week, and I don't want to be the person that stuffs up your undercover operation", she said sighing.

Sam got his hand and brushed out the hair that was in her face and let out a heavy sigh. "I know", he said looking at Andy straight in her eyes.

Andy almost shivered at his touch. "You should go Sam", she said to him. Sam nodded his head and got up and headed to her front door.

You sure you're okay? He asked Andy. Andy smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm fine", she said to Sam smiling at him. Sam smiled back and opened her front door.

Sam turned around before he opened the door to leave. "I will see you around later McNally", he said to her as he went to leave.

"Hey wait a sec", she said to Sam just as he was about to leave. Sam turned around and looked over at Andy.

How do you know my last name? She asked him. Sam smirked at her and walked up to her. "Kind of helps when your last name is on your uniform", he said to her smiling. "Oh yeah", she said to Sam slightly embarrassed.

Sam just laughed a bit. He kissed the top of her forehead softly. "I will see you again soon", he said to her softly. Andy just nodded her head again. "Okay', she said softly to him. Sam looked at her again.

"See you around McNally", he said to her softly as he went to the front door and left.

When Sam had gone, Andy flopped onto the couch and sighed to herself.

She got up and decided to get ready for bed.

On his way home, Sam thought quietly to himself as he was walking home. Sam knew it was a stupid idea to go check up on Andy, but he just couldn't help it, he had to make sure she was okay. As he got to his cover apartment, he flopped on his bed and sighed.

How can one girl I just met accidently who happens to be a cop at my division and my best mates rookie be having this much effect on me? He thought to himself as he got ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

What is right and what is wrong.

Chapter four

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy was ready for her second shift. She was tired as anything. Andy didn't get much sleep the night before because she kept on thinking about Sam. How he turned up at her house that night. Andy wondered how he got her address. Andy didn't know what to think of that.

As Andy got ready and left the locker room for parade, she wondered if Oliver was her partner today. As predicted, Oliver was her partner for the day.

As Oliver and Andy were patrolling the streets, Andy kept quiet. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. As they driving along they saw a drug deal going on. Andy looked at the people who were involved and of course one of the people had to be Sam. Andy sighed at this and looked over at Oliver. Oliver looked over at Andy and nodded.

"we have to go over there McNally, and we have to arrest them, but when we get to the station we have to make sure that Sam goes into the holding cell and do not bring him out until the other guy is arrested and charged", Oliver said to Andy. Andy just nodded her head to Oliver. "I understand sir", she said to Oliver.

Oliver nodded at Andy. "I will handle Sam, you go to the other guy he is with", Oliver said to her. Andy looked over at the other person Sam was with. "Well at least it's not the same guy as the other day", she said smiling to Oliver. Oliver smiled back at her.

Both Oliver and Andy got out of the car at the same time. Andy took a deep breath and started walking behind Oliver.

Once Andy had the other dealer in the car, Oliver looked at Sam. How she doing? Sam asked looking at Oliver. Oliver smirked at Sam while walking Sam to the police car. What? Sam asked Oliver. Oliver just shook his head at Sam.

"It's her second day on the job and she runs into you again", Oliver said to Sam laughing a bit. Sam just smirked over at Oliver. "I had nothing to do with that", Sam said to Oliver grinning. Again Oliver just shook his head.

"She'll be a great officer", Oliver said to Sam. Sam just nodded his head and went into the back of the police car.

Once the dealer Sam was with was charged, Oliver told Andy to go make sure Sam was behaving. Andy just rolled her eyes and went to the holding cell.

Sam was sitting in the holding cell bored. Andy slowly went up to the cell and opened up the door and closed it behind her. Sam saw her and smiled at her.

"Oliver said to check up on you make sure you are behaving ", Andy said rolling her eyes. Sam just laughed. "That's just Oliver being Oliver don't take it personal", Sam said coming closer to Andy. As Sam got closer to Andy, she took a deep breath. Sam took her arm and rolled up her sleeve to see how the bruise was. How much does it hurt? He asked her. Andy shook her head. "It doesn't", she said quietly. Sam sighed loudly and looked into Andy's eyes. He could tell she was lying.

How are you? He asked her getting close to her. "I'm good", she said quietly purposely avoiding looking at him. Again Sam got a bit closer to her. Andy slowly stepped back again.

" This o.p I am on should be over soon", Sam said quietly to Andy. Andy just nodded to him. sam stepped a bit back and just looked at Andy. " thank you for not ruining t his undercover opertation for me", he said looking at her. again andy just nodded her head.

Oliver came into the holding cell and saw how close Sam was to Andy. Oliver just shook his head and opened the cell which made Andy jump a bit. "Sammy your'e free to go", Oliver said looking at Sam. Sam nodded and smiled at Oliver.

"I'll go get the paper work ready", Andy said to Oliver looking between Oliver and Sam. "Okay McNally, Oliver said to her nodding. Andy nodded and left the holding cell.

Once she was out of the room, Oliver looked at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders. Oliver laughed. "Careful brother that is Tommy McNally's daughter there", Oliver said looking at Sam. Sam just shrugged his shoulders. " Don't know what you are talking about Ollie, she's just a rookie that I hurt the other day and wanted to make sure she was okay", Sam said to Oliver. Oliver smirked at Sam. "Okay brother", Oliver said to Sam shaking his head.

"Let's get you out of here", Oliver said as they left the holding cell. And with that, Sam was free to go.

When her shift was over, Andy was relieved. She just wanted to go home and relax. After two exhausting days, she was glad to have night shift the next day. As she started on her way home, she was glad that she saw Sam again today. She just didn't understand why she couldn't get him out of her head.

After she had a shower, Andy was ready for bed. As she got into bed, she turned off her night lamp and fell asleep straight away.


	5. Chapter 5

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter five

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam wondered around his cover apartment bored out of his mind. He wanted this operation over and done with. Sam was over the crappy apartment, working with drug dealers, the whole lot.

But Sam knew that getting Anton hill was a big thing. Anton hill was one of the biggest criminals Sam knew of, and Sam hated Anton hill because of that.

From prostitution rings, to drug smuggling, to killing people, all these things were the reason Sam Swarek became a police officer. Well some of the reasons anyway. Sam didn't like to think about the other reasons he became an officer of the law because it had personal life involved as well. Even when he was alone he didn't like to think of it.

As he was wondering around his cover apartment, he got to thinking. Andy McNally was what he was thinking about. He just couldn't get this rookie out of his head. No matter how much he tired too, something about her was getting to him. And Sam Swarek didn't just fall for a complete stranger. Well up until now that is what he thought. But this rookie, who he had just met a couple of days ago, was doing something to his head, and he just couldn't figure out what exactly that was.

He just wanted to get back to his normal life already. Sam loved being undercover, that is why he went into this undercover operation in the first place. He loved the thrill of it, the adventure, and the adrenaline rush he got while he was trying to catch the criminal he was after. But this undercover operation he was on at this very point in time was very different to the ones he had been on in the past.

Anton hill was a scumbag, and Sam wanted to put him away for life. What Anton Hill was doing to young ladies, Sam totally disliked. And Sam knew that this operation was the only way of catching Anton Hill.

But the problem was Sam wanted to see Andy again. Even if it was just for a minute, he wanted to see her. Sam knew it was wrong and totally against the rules of being undercover, but he just didn't care. Andy McNally was doing something to him and he didn't like the fact he didn't have control over it, but he loved the feeling that he got thinking about her, seeing her even if it was just for a few minutes.

Sam knew where Andy lived. He grinned at the fact she didn't see him follow her home from the station that night. All he wanted to do was make sure she was okay. Sam pushed her harder then he thought and he just wanted to make sure she wasn't really hurt. Because truth is told, he wouldn't have forgiven himself if he really hurt her bad.

Sam kept thinking to himself while pacing around his cover apartment. Would it be so bad if I went to see her again? He thought to himself. "Just one more time", he thought to himself.

He sighed loudly. "Screw it", he thought to himself as he grabbed his keys and left his apartment. All he needed to know was if she was alright.

As Sam got closer to Andy's apartment, he smiled. He went to get out of his car, but then saw her get out of another car with a guy with blonde hair. Sam knew exactly who that was and sighed. He turned his car home and started driving home again.

"Luke Callaghan, if you hurt Andy so help you", he thought to himself as he drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter six

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: thank you for the followers and reviews and favourites so far for this story. I really am grateful for the support of this and all my other stories.

Andy really did not want to go on a date with Luke Callaghan at all. But she had to do something to get her best friend Traci off her back. Traci just kept nagging Andy about how she hadn't been on a date since they had met in the academy so Andy just agreed to go.

All through the date though, Andy was bored. She didn't find anything interesting about Luke. All Luke talked about was his cases, and that was just boring to Andy.

Andy kept thinking about Sam through the night. Even though she hardly knew him, there was just something that got to her about him. Andy wanted to see him but she knew it was a bad idea. Sam was still undercover and she didn't want to blow it for him.

At the end of the night, Andy was glad that the date was over. Luke walked her up to her apartment. So will I see you again? Luke asked her. Andy just sighed. "Listen Luke, you are a great guy, but I'm not really interested in perusing this, whatever this is", she said to Luke. Luke just nodded his head and smiled. "Well it was nice anyway, I will see you at work", Luke said as he went to leave. As Andy waited for Luke to leave, she noticed a car near her apartment. Andy looked at the car and recognized the person in the car. As soon as she realized it was Sam in the car, she noticed that he didn't come see her and that instead he just drove off "Oh my god", she thought to herself, as she realized that Sam must have thought that she and Luke had something going on.

She stood on her drive way thinking of what exactly she was meant to do with this situation. Andy knew that it was a bad idea to go see Sam, but she had to explain what was going on. Andy paced around her driveway for a bit. "Stuff it", she thought to herself as he got her bag and started walking to where she thought Sam was staying.

Sam was in his kitchen getting a beer. He went to sit down on his couch and he sighed. "Only Luke would go after a rookie", he tho ought to himself.

Why the hell am I thinking like this? I've seen Andy maybe twice, he thought to himself. God damn what is this girl doing to me? He thought to himself.

Just as he was about to go get another beer, there was a knock on his apartment door. Sam sighed and went to open up the door.

McNally, what are you doing here? He asked her


	7. Chapter 7

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter seven

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

A:N 2 the rating will change because of this chapter.

Andy just stood at the door way of Sims apartment. She let herself in and Sam closed the door. Andy turned around and looked at Sam

Andy shook her head. Sam looked at her confused. What are you doing here? He asked her again. Andy took one step closer to Sam and looked at him.

"Nothing is going on between me and Luke, My friend Traci organised that date", she said to Sam. Sam let out a breath he was holding. Sam took a step closer towards Andy. Yeah? He asked her softly. Andy nodded again.

How did you know I was there? Sam asked her. Andy laughed. "I saw you watching us and then drive away", she said to him softly. Sam leaned his head against hers and sighed. "Sorry", he said softly. Andy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I shouldn't be here", she whispered to him. Sam let out another breath. "I know", he said to her just as soft. Do you want me to go? Andy asked Sam. Sam shook his head. "No", he said still leaning his head on hers. Andy let out a breath and sighed. Sam took the bruised arm into his arms and started to kiss it softly and slowly. Andy sighed loudly. "Sam, this is wrong, we shouldn't do this, not now", she whispered to Sam. Sam took a step back from her and looked into her eyes. Do you want to go? He asked Andy. Andy shook her head. "No but I should", she said sighing. Sam went over to her again.

"Don't go yet", he whispered to her. Sam knew that this was wrong and totally against the rules but he just couldn't help it. He slowly leaned in to kiss her slowly. Andy kissed him back just as slowly. Sam ached for more of touching her. He slowly walked her backwards into a wall. Andy moaned when he moved his lips from her lips to her neck. "Sam", she softly moaned out. Sam stopped kissing her neck and put his head against hers again.

"Don't over think it McNally", he whispered into her ear. All Andy could do wads nod her head as he started kissing her again. Sam started undoing her shirt buttons slowly and started kissing her everywhere and anywhere. Andy couldn't help but sigh and moan. Andy knew she should stop what was happening but she didn't know how to and she didn't want this to stop. Sam was doing things to her making her feel amazing and she just couldn't help herself.

Sam lifted her up and started walking her to his bedroom. "Sam, cameras," she said moaning more than anything. "There not on McNally", he growled into her ear.

He kept kissing her everywhere he could. When things got in his way of seeing her like this, he got frustrated. Andy couldn't help but laugh. Think it's funny do you? He asked her in a husky voice. Andy just nodded her head. Sam took that as a hint and kissed her more. Andy couldn't help but moan. Sam was doing things to her that she never even thought of and although it was new, she was enjoying all of it.

After they had made love, they were lying on his bed just staring into each other's eyes.

Andy sighed. "I should go", she said looking at Sam. Sam nodded. Andy got up and got ready to go. How long do you have left? She asked Sam. Sam sighed out loud. "Hopefully only another couple of weeks", he said to Andy. Andy nodded her head. "Then I will see you then", she said looking at him.

Sam sat up and took her hand. "Wait for me", he said to her. Andy nodded her head again. "I want to get to know everything about you and why I can't get you out of my damn head", he said to her. Andy just laughed.

As Andy was about to leave, she turned around and looked at Sam.

See you in a couple of weeks then?" she asked Sam. Sam nodded his head. Sam got out of his bed and walked her to his door and kissed her deeply.

"See you then McNally", he said to her opening the door. Andy kissed him back and left. After she had left his apartment, Sam closed the door and put his head on the door.

"Three weeks Sam, you will see her in Three weeks tops", he said quietly to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter eight

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A month had gone by since that night with Andy and Sam was still undercover. He was very getting close to getting Anton Hill though. But Sam missed Andy. Sam wasn't sure what about her got to him; he just knew he wanted to be with her.

Andy was on patrol this day with Oliver like normal. Just when she thought it was a quiet day, the radio came to life. It was a domestic disturbance. Andy sighed she hated this kinds of calls.

As Oliver and Andy entered the area, she noticed a little boy on the stairs looking really scared. Andy went up to this little boy.

"Hello there", she said to this little boy who couldn't off been more than 4 years old. "Hi", he said back in a cute voice. Andy couldn't help but smile at this kid. "Mummy is yelling at Daddy", he said to Andy. Andy just nodded her head.

Oliver came up next to Andy and this little boy. Oliver smiled at how Andy was with the little boy. Oliver knew bits and pieces of Andy's child hood from working with her father Tommy. Oliver knew Andy's mum walked out on her and her dad when Andy was 12.

But he knew that she was an only child. So he did and didn't understand why she was being so good with this little boy.

"McNally, we have to take him in to the station", Oliver said to her. Why? Andy looked at Oliver confused. Oliver took in a deep breath. "Because it's the rules McNally", Oliver said to her. Andy just nodded her head and bent down to the little boy. "Hey sweetie, what's your name? She asked the little boy. "Aiden", the little boy answered. Andy smiled. Aiden would you like to come for a ride in a police car? Andy asked Aiden. Aiden nodded excitedly. Andy helped the little boy up and took him to the police car. Oliver smiled at Andy.

As Oliver was putting the parents in another police car, he noticed two ambulance officers come out of the building with a guy on a bed been taking to the ambulance truck. Oliver took a look at the person on the bed. He realised who it was. Oliver took a deep breath. He started walking over to Andy.

"McNally, I will meet you at the station", he said to Oliver. Andy nodded her head. How will you get there? She asked Oliver. Oliver sighed. "I will find a way, don't worry", he said to her. Andy nodded her head as she closed the back door of the patrol car and went to the driver's seat. Oliver waited til Andy was gone. Oliver got out his mobile phone.

"Jerry, we have a situation here, Sam was just taken to the hospital by the ambulance", he said to Jerry. Oliver waited til Jerry got to the apartment building and got into Jerry's car.

Do you know anything? Jerry asked Oliver. Oliver shook his head. "Couldn't talk to him while McNally was around", Oliver said to Jerry. Jerry just looked at Oliver and smirked. Sammy fond of a new rookie is he? Oliver just laughed and nodded his head as Jerry went to the hospital to find out what happened to their friend and college.


	9. Chapter 9

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter nine

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam woke up in the ambulance. He looked around. Sam remembered seeing Oliver and Andy when he was taking out to the ambulance truck. Sam sighed. He didn't mind Oliver seeing him this way, but Andy was a total different story.

Sam kind of remembered what happened in that apartment. He was there to see one of the dealers that he was working for undercover. Other than that bit of information he didn't really remember much.

As Sam got taken into the hospital, he wasn't surprised to see Oliver and Jerry already there. Sam smirked at both of them. Checking up on me? Sam asked smirking at his friends. Jerry and Oliver couldn't help but laugh. Sam looked around to see if Andy was around. Oliver noticed this. "Sammy I made sure she went to the station before I came here", Oliver said to Sam. Sam sighed in relief. "Thanks", he said to Oliver. Oliver smiled and nodded his head.

Jerry and Oliver took a seat next to Sam's bed. Do you remember what happened? Jerry asked Sam. Sam sighed heavily again. "Not really, just bits and pieces", Sam said to jerry. Jerry nodded his head.

Should you guys even be here? I mean does Boyd know you guys are here? Sam asked both Oliver and Jerry. Both Jerry and Oliver nodded their heads. "I believe he's on his way here", Oliver said to Sam. Sam sighed.

Sam looked over at Oliver again. Did Andy see anything? Sam asked Oliver. Oliver shook his head. "Nah she was busy with a kid on the scene", Oliver said reassuring Sam. Sam sighed in relief.

Jerry looked at Sam and smirked. Since when do you fall for rookies Sammy? Jerry asked Sam in a teasing voice. Sam just shook his head and laughed a littler. "Shut up", Sam mumbled. Jerry just laughed.

Sam took a look at Jerry and Oliver again. "I don't know what it is about her guys, but something about her just makes me I dunno", Sam said sighing and putting his head down.

Oliver looked at Jerry and then at Sam. "I have only seen her once since the second time I went to the station", Sam admitted to Jerry and Oliver.

Just as Jerry was about to say something, Boyd walked into the room.

What the hell happened? Boyd demanded to know. Sam sighed.

"I don't really remember Boyd", Sam basically yelled at Boyd. Boyd sighed.

"Well something happened", Boyd accused Sam.

"All I remember was pitch talking to me about a deal going down next Thursday", Sam said to Boyd. Boyd nodded his head.

"Okay all I needed to know", Boyd said as he got up and left the room.

Sam sighed and looked over at Jerry and Oliver.

Who is Pitch? Jerry asked Sam. "One of my informants who also work along with me for Anton", Sam said to Jerry. Jerry nodded his head in understanding.

Sam looked over at Oliver. Oliver knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Sammy, I will try to make sure McNally doesn't find out", Oliver said to Sam smiling. Sam smiled back to Oliver.

Jerry smirked at Sam. Sam noticed this. "Shut up", he mumbled to Oliver and jerry. Jerry and Oliver laughed as they left the hospital.

"Andy McNally, what are you doing to my head", Sam thought to himself


	10. Chapter 10

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter ten

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing

Oliver and Jerry started walking out to Jerry's car. Jerry started to laugh. What? Oliver asked him. "Sammy, crazy about a rookie he has met twice, only Sammy", Jerry said laughing. Oliver laughed and shook his head at Jerry.

"I don't really know what she has done to make him like this, but he's crazy about her already", Oliver said laughing. Jerry laughed again.

At the hospital, Sam just kept thinking. He knew something didn't add up about what had happened to him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Sam sighed. All he wanted to do was get better get this operation over and done with and finally get to know Andy McNally.

Sam sighed at saying her name. Andy McNally. Maybe it was the kindness of her that Sam noticed straight away, or her beautiful eyes that got to him straight away. Sam sighed and rolled over on the bed. Sam honestly didn't know what it was about her that got to him at all. Whatever it was, she was driving him crazy.

When Sam tired to get to sleep, he started remembering bits and pieces that happened. He remembered that Pitch said that Anton made another deal in a couple of nights and that Anton wanted Sam there.

Sam also remembered that Anton was accusing someone of stealing an usb stick, with important information on it. Something to do with accounts that Anton was fiddling with.

Then Sam remembered he was meant to meet up with Emily. Emily was also his informant. Emily had been working with Anton since she was 12 years old. Anton picked her up and made her start walking on the streets at the age of 12. But now all she wanted to do was get out of this business and start a new fresh life. Sam had agreed to help her with this if she agreed to help him with the case, which she did.

"Usb stick", he thought to himself. He got out his cover phone and started to call Boyd.

"Sammy", Boyd said on the phone. Sam just rolled his eyes. "Boyd", Sam said.

Sam heard a girl laughing in the background. He felt his entire body shiver when he realized who it was with Boyd.

Boyd why the hell is McNally with you? She yelled at Boyd.

Boyd just laughed on the other end of the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter 11

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy had no idea what Detective Boyd wanted with her. She hadn't even heard of him until now. Sure she knew Sam had someone working with him on this case, but she had no idea until now who it was.

What exactly is going on? Andy asked Boyd. Again Boyd just started to laugh.

"Well McNally it seems that Sammy has an interest in you although I don't have a clue why", Boyd snapped at her.

Sammy? Andy asked confused. Again Boyd just started to laugh and shake his head.

Sammy, you know Sam swarek? Boyd snapped at Andy. "I just know him as Sam", Andy quietly whispered to Boyd. Boyd looked at her in surprise.

You know you ruined this o.p for me, Boyd snapped at Andy. Andy looked at Boyd in surprise. And how did I do that? Andy snapped back. Again Boyd started to laugh.

"All you had to do was not arrest Sammy that day and just let him go", Boyd said to Andy.

Andy was now fuming. Excuse me? "I kind of remember getting pushed by him and falling to the floor and him running off and me not going after him, I still have the damn bruise on my arm from him", Andy snapped back at Boyd.

Boyd looked at her in shock. This wasn't what he was told. Boyd was told a totally different story. "My other undercover cop said that you didn't let him go and that you arrested him", Boyd yelled at her.

Andy sighed. "There was the second time we saw him, I did what my training officer told me to", Andy said quietly. "We left him in the cell until the other guy was charged and let go, No one but us saw him", she said to Boyd. Boyd just looked at her and nodded his head. Boyd was confused.

This wasn't at all what he was told.

Everything was confusing him.

Sam was at the hospital still waiting to be released he just wanted to go home he was over being at the hospital.

All he knew was that Andy was with Boyd and he didn't like that at all.


	12. Chapter 12

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter 12

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Sam stayed in hospital for as long as he could handle it. Truth be told, he needed to get out of there. Sam wanted to know why Boyd had Andy. Sam did not like the feeling he had in his gut.

Andy was over Boyd yelling at her. Andy had no clue what was going on she tried to explain that to Boyd but he just wouldn't listen.

Andy sighed; she honestly had no idea what she was meant to do. All she really knew about the case was that Sam was trying to get Anton Hill that was it. She didn't know anything else. So why wouldn't Boyd just listen to her?

Sam finally gets released from the hospital. Sam wasn't surprised when he saw Jerry and Oliver waiting for him. Sam smirked at his friends. "Fancy seeing you guys here", he said to both of them. Jerry and Oliver just laughed.

Why is McNally with Boyd? Sam demanded to know. Jerry and Oliver just looked at each other. They had no idea what Sam was talking about. What are you talking about Sam? Jerry asked him. Sam sighed and took a deep breath.

"Boyd called me before and I heard McNally's voice", he said in an annoyed tone. Jerry and Oliver had honestly no idea what he was talking about.

"McNally got sent home Sam", Oliver said looking at Sam. Sam was confused. What why? Sam asked him. Oliver took a deep breath. "Her father, he was in some trouble and needed her", Oliver said to Sam.

Tommy? Sam asked him. Oliver nodded his head. What happened? Sam asked. Oliver took another deep breath. "Not sure, McNally wouldn't talk about it", Oliver said to Sam. Sam sighed again.

"All I know is that she is with Boyd or was with him anyway", Sam continued saying. Both Oliver and Jerry nodded. "We'll get on to it straight away Sammy", Jerry said patting him on his back. Sammy just nodded his head.

Jerry quickly looked over at Sam. She has really gotten to you hasn't she? Jerry said teasing Sam. Sam just sighed.  
"Shut up Barber", Sam said to him. Jerry just laughed and started making his way to his car.

Oliver looked over at Sam. She has really gotten to you though, hasn't she? Oliver asked him. Sam looked up at his friend and nodded.

"Yeah Ollie, she has', Sam said to Oliver. Oliver nodded his head and went to find out where Jerry had gotten too.

"Don't worry McNally, I will figure out what exactly Boyd is up to", He said quietly to himself.

Just as he was about to leave the hospital, his cover phone rang.

Hello? He answered it.

Sam? The other person on the line asked.

Is that you McNally? Sam asked.


	13. Chapter 13

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter 13

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy didn't know why Boyd wanted her to call Sam. She had no idea what in the world was going on. But Boyd was scaring her, a lot so she just did what he told her to.

"Sam, she said on the phone.

Andy didn't know why Boyd wanted her to call Sam. She had no idea what in the world was going on. But Boyd was scaring her, a lot so she just did what he told her to.

"Sam", she said on the phone again. Sam took a deep breath. What's going on McNally? Sam asked her straight away.

"I dunno Sam", she said quietly on the phone. Sam sighed again. Where are you? Sam asked her. "No idea, I was on my way home to check up on my dad and Boyd picked me up", she answered. "Oh god, my dad, Sam he was drunk and passed out hours ago, and no one will know, I got to go check up on him", Andy said frantically. Sam sighed.

"McNally, keep calm, Oliver knew something was up with your dad, I can try to get him to go see your dad", Sam said trying to calm her down.

"I don't like this Sam', she said in a terrified voice. Sam sighed again. Are you still with Boyd? Sam asked her. "Uh huh", she said in a quiet voice. "He's saying that I wrecked the operation that I blew your cover and that someone was following us and saw me not letting you get away the first time I arrested you", she said quietly. Sam was totally confused by now

Wait what? Sam asked walking outside of the hospital.

"Sam he's really scaring me", she said quietly as possible to Sam. Sam didn't like the sound of that at all.

"McNally look around where you the place you are at and tell me what you see", Sam said to Andy.

Andy did what she was told and took a look around.

"I think it's a restaurant of some kind", she said quietly. McNally why are you whispering? Sam asked her.

"Cause Boyd is arguing with someone", she said. Does Boyd know you called me? Sam asked her. "Yeah he told me to call you", She said to him.

"He said it's time to for you to fix up you're mess Sam", she said to him in a tone he didn't like at all.

What mess? Sam asked her.  
"I dunno, but he's really angry Sam", Andy said to Sam.

"Okay, do not move from where you are and do not hang up", Sam said to Andy. "Okay", Andy said back to him.

Sam ran out of the hospital and got a cab to the station.

"Don't worry McNally", I will sort this all out and you will be safe, I promise", he said to himself as he got into the cab.


	14. Chapter 14

What is right and what is wrong.

Chapter 14

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not Own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam ran straight into the station. He didn't care at all about who saw him go in there. He just wanted to know exactly what the hell was going on.

"Sam, you shouldn't be here", Jerry said to him. Sam just nodded his head. "Yeah well McNally called me", he said getting his cover phone out. Jerry looked at Sam and saw the look on his face and nodded his head to an empty interview room.

Jerry and Sam went into the empty interview room and Jerry closed the door behind them.

What's going on? Jerry asked Sam straight away. Sam took a deep breath and shook his head. "I am not exactly sure Jerry", he said to Jerry. "Boyd told McNally to call me and tell me it's time to fix up my mess", he said shaking his head.

Jerry looked at Sam in confusion. What mess? Jerry asked Sam. "I have no clue", Sam said to him honestly.  
"Someone told Boyd that McNally didn't let me go the day she arrested me her first day, and now He's fuming", he said to Jerry. Jerry took a good look at his friend.  
So where exactly are they now? Jerry asked him. Sam shook his head in frustration. "No clue, I told her to take a look around and tell me her surroundings", he said to his friend. Jerry nodded his head.  
Just then, Sam heard someone say something on the other end of his cover phone. "Sam, Sam", the voice said franticly. Sam looked at Jerry and took out his phone.

What's wrong McNally? He asked her. "Sam, there's blood everywhere", she said to him. Sam looked over at Jerry. Blood where? He asked her in a concerned voice. Jerry looked over at Sam and motioned Sam to put it on loud speaker. Sam nodded his head and put his phone on loud speaker.

Andy took a look around the place she was at. Andy saw two dead bodies on the floor. Andy tired to keep calm. She took a look at the bodies on the floor but had no idea who it was.

"McNally", she heard Sam on the other end of the phone. "Sam there is dead bodies here", she said in a frightened voice.

Sam looked over at Jerry. How many? Sam asked her. "Two Sam", she said back to him. Sam sighed he didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Sam, someone is coming back into the restaurant, I got to put this phone away", she said to him. "Okay but do not hang up this phone", Sam said to her. "Oaky", she said to him as she put the phone in her pocket again. Sam put his phone back in his pocket and looked over at Jerry. Jerry could see the fear in Sam's eyes. Jerry walked up to Sam. "We will find her Sammy", Jerry said to his friend. All Sam could do was keep nodding his head to his friend.

When Andy realized who the person was coming into the restraint again she got more scared because the person came into the restaurant with a gun and the gun was pointing towards Andy.

"Boyd", Andy tired to say calmly. What are you doing? She asked him.

Boyd just looked at Andy and laughed.

Sam didn't realize that he had his phone still on loud speaker. Once he heard Andy start talking again, he heard the whole conversation that was going on there. When he heard Boyd laugh, Sam looked at Jerry.

"We have to go there now Jerry", Sam said to his friend.

Jerry nodded his head and got ready to get everyone into the parade room. For this they needed help.

And they needed the help right now.


	15. Chapter 15

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter 15

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy started to get more frightened. She didn't know Boyd at all and yet he was standing in front of her with a gun pointed at her.

Boyd laughed when Andy asked what he was doing. "I'm saving my back McNally", he said to her. Andy was confused.

What are you talking about? Andy asked Boyd. Boyd laughed.

You seriously don't have a clue do you? Boyd asked her. Andy shook her head saying no. "This is my first week of being a cop Boyd", Andy snapped at him.

Boyd just laughed at her. "What a fun week for you then McNally", he said laughing at her.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Boyd I had no idea about Sam being on this case, I was just in that apartment because of a shooting I had no idea who he was until he told me", Andy said to him. This time it was Boyd who rolled his eyes.

Why would I believe that McNally? Boyd yelled at her. Andy sighed.

"I'm telling the truth Boyd', she said to him. Again Boyd just laughed at her.

Andy sighed once again. "Look let me put it this way", Andy said to him. Boyd nodded his head.

How long has Sam been undercover for? She asked him. "About eight months", Boyd replied back to her. Andy nodded her head. "I have only just gotten out of the academy Boyd, my training officer is Oliver Shaw, ask him he will tell you", Andy said to Boyd.

Boyd just laughed.

Sam and Jerry finally found out where McNally was and they were on their way to that restaurant. Sam sighed. Jerry looked over at Sam.

"Sammy we will find her", Jerry tried to reassure his friend.

Sam looked over at his friend and nodded.

"Jerry I dunno what it is about her", Sam started saying to his friend.

Jerry nodded his head waiting for Sam to continue.

Sam sighed. "Sammy sometimes we just know when the person is the one, and looks like you have met your match", Jerry said teasing his friend.

Sam just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"If I knew that she would get involved in this whole mess I wouldn't have seen her", Sam said sighing.

Jerry looked over at Sam. Jerry wasn't surprised at all when Sam said that.

How many times have you seen her? Jerry asked his friend. "We have spent one night together", Sam said sighing. Jerry started to laugh a bit. What? Sam said looking over at his friend.

"Wow one night Sammy, thought you was going to say you have seen her every night", Jerry said smirking at his friend. Sam just rolled his eyes at Jerry.

"Shut up Barber", Sam said laughing. Jerry laughed with his friend as they got to the restaurant where Andy was.


	16. Chapter 16

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter 16

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

Andy was now sitting in the corner of the restaurant with Boyd still holding the gun at her. Andy sighed she knew Sam would be on the way but having a detective holding a gun at her was still a bit scary for Andy.

Boyd what are you doing? Andy heard a voice she recognized straight away asked. She sighed when she realized it was Sam.

"Sammy I'm trying to figure out what the hell happened", Boyd said to Sam. Sam sighed.

"Boyd McNally had nothing to do with this", Sam said to Boyd. Boyd just laughed again.

Okay so you changing your attitude and personality haven't got anything to do with McNally? Boyd snapped at Sam. Sam looked at both Andy and Boyd and sighed.

"McNally has nothing to do with this case Boyd", Sam repeated again.

"It has nothing to do with her how you screwed up this case", Sam snapped at him.

Just as Sam was going to say more to Boyd, Frank Noelle and sergeant Boyko came into the restaurant.

"Donavan Boyd, you are under arrest for the murder of Anton Hill and Pitch Davis", Frank said to him. Boyd just stood there laughing.

"Okay I understand go look after a rookie and a fellow officer", Boyd said laughing as he got handcuffs on his hands and was taken to the police car.

Sam waited til Boyd was out of the restaurant and started walking towards Andy. Sam got up as close to her as he could. He put his hands on her cheeks and rested his forehead on hers and sighed.

Are you okay? He asked her. Andy just nodded her head trying not to break down and cry in front of him. Sam let out a heavy breath still leaning his forehead on hers.

What is going on Sam? I mean with Boyd? Andy asked Sam. Sam sighed.

"He's been taking money from Hill to keep Hill from trouble from the police", he said sighing.

Andy looked up at Sam. This time she could not fight the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

So I didn't do anything to risk this operation? She asked Sam. Sam shook his head. "It's all on Boyd", he said wiping her tears away from her cheeks with his thumb.

Andy nodded and leaned against his shoulder. Sam grabbed her and held her as tight as he could.

"McNally you should go get checked out", Sam said to her. Andy shook her head. "I just want to go home Sam", she said quietly. Sam took another deep breath.

"Sammy, you should take McNally home she can get checked out later", Jerry said as he walked into the restaurant. Sam looked up at his friend and nodded and led Andy to his car to take her home.

As Andy opened the front door to her apartment, she turned around and saw Sam looking at her.

Stay with me for a bit? She asked him. Sam nodded his head and followed her into the apartment and closed the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter 17

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

Andy and Sam went into her apartment straight away, Andy looked for some beer. When she found out she had none left, she got frustrated and slammed the fridge door closed. She sighed. Sam took a step closer to her and he rested his forehead on hers. "It's okay McNally", he said softly in her ear. Andy looked up to him and nodded. "I didn't do anything wrong", she whispered. Sam shook his head and walked up to her closer.

Andy looked at how close he was to her. Sam leant his head forward and kissed her. They walked backwards until they reached the fridge. "Sam", Andy moaned softly. Sam looked at her and started kissing her neck. Andy needed control of this situation.

She started pushing him backwards towards her bedroom. She opened the door and pushed him softly onto her bed and started attacking his neck with kisses. "McNally", Sam groaned out her name. He started kissing her neck again and started unbuttoning her shirt. He started kissing her chest down to her stomach.

Andy sighed and moaned at the same time.

After they had made love, they just laid in her bed. Sam was trailing his fingers along his back. Andy loved that feeling. What is happening Sam? Sam looked at her confused. "McNally, I just don't do this with anyone, I know some guys are like that but I am not one of them", he said to her. Andy shook her head.  
"That's not what I meant", she said softly. Sam just looked at her again and sighed.

"I dunno", he said to her honestly. Andy sighed. "I know this feels right for me", she said pointing her fingers between the both of them. Sam nodded at her. "It does for me too", he said to her. Andy smiled at Sam.

Isn't there rules though? Andy asked Sam. Sam looked at her again.

"there is but we met before we started working together", Sam said to Andy.

Andy nodded her head.

"What is right and what is wrong", Andy said quietly. Sam looked at her confused.

Come again? He said confused.

"How we met was wrong", Andy said to Sam. Sam nodded his head.

"But the way we feel about each other, is right", Andy said looking into Sam's eyes. Sam couldn't help but smile at that.

Sam grabbed her and held onto her tightly.

"Let's get some sleep now McNally", Sam said to her. Andy nodded and went closer to him.


	18. Chapter 18

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter 18

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

Andy woke up before Sam did that morning so she decided that she should make some breakfast for him. She wondered off into the kitchen and started the coffee and looked around to see what she had to cook for him.

Andy decided on bacon and eggs and started cooking.

Sam smelt the food that was cooking and smiled. He got up and got dressed quickly and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen he stood there and watched Andy for a bit and smiled. Andy turned around and saw Sam smiling at her and smiled back to him.

Sam slowly made his way over to her and put his arms around her. Andy smiled and leaned against him. "Hey you", he whispered into her ear. Andy smiled at this. "Hey", she whispered back to him.

Sam turned her around and hugged her tightly. Andy didn't let go of Sam for a bit.

She still couldn't believe that after everything that had happened between them a few hours ago, he was still here, with her.

She sighed. She didn't know exactly what Sam was doing too her head, after all they didn't know each other for long, but something about him, she just adored.

Sam noticed how quiet she had gotten, but didn't say a word to her because he was too busy thinking himself.

Andy McNally, this women he was holding onto, changed his life the day that he met her in that ally way, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't mind at all.

Just as he started smiling, Andy turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam just smirked at her and shook his head.

"Oh so now who's over thinking things?" Andy teased him.

Sam grinned at her and lifted her up which made her squeal. Sam once again laughed and shook his head.

"I'll give you over thinking things", he teased as he dropped her onto her bed.

As he leaned over her on the bed, Andy couldn't help but laugh.

"Sam, I was making breakfast!" she said laughing.

Sam brushed his nose against hers. That was something he couldn't stop himself from doing.

Andy got up away from him and made her way to the kitchen once again.

She smiled when she realised he was behind her again.

Sam started kissing her neck, which made her moan.

"Sam", she said which came out more of a moan, but she just couldn't help it.

"You want me to stop?" he asked her as he kept kissing down her neck.

Andy gave up and turned off the stove and turned around to him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

When she started kissing up his neck, Sam growled into her ear and picked her up and started kissing her again as he put her on her bed again.

Andy sighed as he kept kissing her neck while he was unbuttoning her shirt. As he got to the last button and sat her up to take her shirt off, the next mission for him was undoing the clasp of her bra.

As he slid it off her shoulders and laid her down on the bed, he was on top of her just staring at her.

Andy McNally was such a beautiful creature to him.

Andy giggled which made Sam look at her again.

As he went up to kiss her again, she stopped him and smirked at him.

"If you complain that breakfast is cold later, I will make sure you take full responsibility for it", she said smirking at him.

Sam laughed and shook his head at her.

"Whatever you say McNally", he said as he started kissing her again.

"Uh Huh", was all she could manage to say which turned out more like a moan.

An hour later, they were laying in bed, just those two and the sheets, just looking at each other, smiling.

Andy looked at the time and sighed. "I have to go to work soon', she said quietly. Sam sighed and nodded his head. He leaned over and kissed her and rested his head against hers.

"I'll be here when you get back", he said quietly which made her smile.

"You Promise?"Andy said smiling.

Sam nodded his head and kissed her forehead. "Promise", he whispered into her ear.

A: N: 2: sorry it has taken me so long to write an update, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I promise that the next chapter won't be too long away. Also I think there will be a couple of more chapters to this story and then it will be all done =]


	19. Chapter 19

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter 19

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I tried to make it as long as I could to make up for it. After this chapter, there will only be one more chapter to this story. This chapter takes place a year after the last chapter

A year later

Sam whistled as he was walking up to Andy's apartment. He couldn't believe he was this happy, never in a million years did he think one meeting and one girl could change his life for the better. But it did happen, and Sam Sweark wouldn't have it any other way.

As he got closer to Andy's front door, he heard her cry very softly. And that made Sam get in panic mode.

He tried to open the front door, but it was locked. He rested his head on the front door for a moment to gather his thoughts. Never did he think that hearing someone cry could feel like his heart was breaking, but with this girl, Andy McNally, that's what it felt like.

He put his hands in his pockets for a moment and remembered he took her spare key by accident today. Sam sighed as he got the key out and opened the front door.

He put the shopping he had done before he came to Andy's on the kitchen bench and went looking for Andy.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was in the bathroom, with her head against the wall, holding onto something in her right hand, while covering her eyes with her left hand.

Sam walked slowly to her and sat down next to her.

"McNally", Sam said softly.

Andy looked up at him and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Sam just sat there for a moment, just looking at her, not sure what exactly was going on at all.

All of a sudden, Andy lunched her at him, holding on to him as tight as she could. Sam sighed at this and just held her as tight as he could.

"McNally", Sam said softly into her ear.

Andy let go of him and just handed him the white stick.

Sam sat down next to her and looked at the white stick.

Sam's eyes widened when he looked at the stick and he looked over at Andy.

All Andy could do was nod her head slowly as tears kept running down her eyes.

Sam put the stick down and took her in his arms again and just held onto her for a few moments, which felt like a few hours.

Suddenly Andy let go of Sam and rested her forehead against his, and he put a kiss to her temple.

Sam picked up the stick again.

"This doesn't change how I feel about you McNally", he said waving the stick around.

Andy looked at him shocked.

"How can it not Sam"? Andy asked him, not really wanting to know the answer.

Sam sighed and stood up and took her hands and made her stand up.

Once Andy was steady on her feet, he walked them to the lounge room and made her sit down and he went to get her a glass of water.

Once he had the glass of water, he handed it over to Andy and made her drink all of it.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at her and took his hands in hers.

He leaned in closer to her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Did I miss anything, have you been sick and I haven't noticed"? Sam asked her in a worried voice.

Andy smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, I just realized I was due last week and they didn't come, so I took a test", she said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam smiled at her and kissed her forehead again.

"I love you McNally, and yeah we haven't been together for long, but having a family with you was in my plan", he said to her while wiping tears again from her eyes again.

Andy's eyes went wide when he said that.

This made Sam Smirk.

"What Andy McNally speechless, I'm shocked', he teased her.

Andy grinned back and smacked him on his shoulder. Sam grabbed her arm and grinned at her and picked her up and took her to her bedroom on her bed.

She giggled as she got put on the bed.

Sam gently put his weight on her and kissed her softly. Andy moaned softly into his mouth, which made Sam grin and shake his head and kiss her once more time.

Andy grinned and flipped them over so that she was on top.

She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Are you sure you are okay with this"? Andy asked in a soft voice.

Sam's eyes went wide and flipped them over so he was on top once more.

"McNally, my life changed when you tackled me in that alley and tried to kiss me", he said grinning.

Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"I did not try to kiss you Sam, I keep telling you that you imagined that", she said shaking her head at him.

Once again, Sam grinned at her and shook his head at her.

He planted kisses all the way down the chest, lifting her shirt up and kissing her stomach before he went up and brushed his nose with hers.

"Why wouldn't I be happy McNally', you're giving me a child", he said as he rolled off her and took her so they were laying both on their sides.

Andy rolled her eyes.

"Pretty sure you did your part in this Sweark", she said to him in a teasing tone.

Sam smirked at her and pushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"I love you Andy", Sam said softly to her.

Andy's eyes went watery. No matter how many times he said those words to her, it always made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. She could never get enough of him saying those three words to her.

Sam noticed tears coming out of her eyes and rolled his eyes and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Got to tell you McNally, me saying I love you isn't meant to make you cry", he said to her teasing her. Andy grinned at him and hit his elbow. Sam smirked at this and went on top of her and started to tickle her.

"Sam, Sam, stop!" Andy said as she was trying to catch her breath.

Sam smirked back at her and stopped.

"I love you too Sam", she said in almost a whisper. Sam grinned and pulled her up on top of him again.

"When's the doctor's appointment", Sam asked her.

Andy sighed.

"I haven't made one yet", she said carefully.

"Andy", Sam said in an unhappy voice. Andy rolled her off him and lay back down.

"I wanted to wait for you", she said softly.

"I can't do this alone Sam", she said in a softer voice.

Sam saw the seriousness in her voice straight away and pulled her against him.

"You will never be alone in this Andy, ever", he said in a stern but quiet voice.

Andy nodded her head against his chest.

"It will be okay McNally, I promise", Sam said while rubbing her back.

Andy finally made the doctor's appointment and like Sam said, she wasn't alone.

They had found out she was only a month into her pregnancy, so the next month at least was still very important month. The doctor told Andy she had to be very careful in the first few months, just in case something could happen to harm her or her baby. Andy understood what the doctor was saying and promised the doctor that she would be very careful.

When they got home after the doctor's appointment, Andy ran straight into the bathroom and was sick.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed at the noise she was making and went and got a drink of water for her and went into the bathroom.

Andy drank the cup of water slowly.

"Please don't tell me morning sickness is going to start now", she said as she was sick again.

Sam sat down and leaned against the wall and waited until she was finished being sick.

Once she was done, he made his way over to her and rubbed her back for her.

Once she felt better, Sam made her go and lie down.

The first six months of her pregnancy went very quickly. Sam was already used to her mood swings, and took all of them as they came.

It wasn't easy for him though, she would snap at anything or everyone around her.

Andy was annoyed and frustrated. She was already put on desk duty for the rest of the pregnancy and she wasn't happy, but she knew this would happen, so she just did it.

Andy and Sam didn't want to know the sex of their baby; they wanted it to be a surprise, so they never found out.

Andy moved into Sam's townhouse because it was bigger more room and had two spare bedrooms which one would t run into the baby's nursery.

Sam wanted to surprise Andy with it, so she sent her out with Traci for a weekend away. Sam knew Traci would look after her, so he wasn't worried about her being away at all.

When they got home that Sunday afternoon, everything was done for the nursery.

Andy got out of Traci's car with Traci's help and Traci told her to close her eyes.

Andy rolled her eyes at this, but did as she was told.

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. Traci, Jerry, Leo, Dov, Chris, Oliver, Frank and Noelle were there. When Andy looked around one more time, she noticed Sam and her father standing next to each other in the corner of the room.

She ran up to Sam as fast as she could and just held onto him.

Sam closed his eyes and just kept holding onto to her.

"Thank you thank you Sam" Andy said as she finally let go of him.

Sam grinned at her.

"Surprise isn't over yet McNally", Sam said as he pushed her down onto the chair in the middle of the floor. Andy looked around and wondered what was going on.

Andy's eyes went wide as she notice Sam bend down on one knee in front of her, opening a box he was holding on too.

"Sam", she managed to say in a shakey voice.

Sam looked up to her and grinned.

"Marry Me McNally", he said also in a shaky voice.

Andy got up and hugged him as tight as she could.

Sam breathed in her hair again and closed his eyes.

Sam finally let go of her and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Is that a yes McNally?" He said grinning at her.

Andy rolled her eyes and hit his elbow.

"Yes Sam, It's a yes of course I will marry you", she said as she hugged him again.

Sam held onto her as tight as he could while everyone around them cheered them on.


	20. Chapter 20

What is right and what is wrong

Chapter 20

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: this is the last chapter for this story; I hope you all enjoy the ending of this story and thank you for all the nice reviews of this story.

Seven months later.

It was t he night before Sam and Andy's wedding, and to say that she was nervous, was an understatement.

Their five and a half month daughter Elizabeth- Jayne was with her dad for the night.

Andy had a little too much to drink, and she kept trying to ring Sam up.

Traci, Gail and Noelle shook their heads at her.

"Girl, it's not even been a night", Traci said teasing her.

Andy rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Shut up", she said throwing a pillow at them.

They drank a bit more wine and fell asleep early.

Sam was at Jerry's house with Oliver, jerry, Chris, dov and Luke.

Sam had a few drinks and was laughing along with his friends.

Sam smirked at his friends and shook his head.

"Come on Sammy, one more", Jerry said trying to get Sam to have one more drink.

Sam shook his head.

"Nope, big day tomorrow, and I want to be sober for it", he said shaking his head.

Jerry sighed and gave up.

Sam got out his phone and checked the time it was 11 pm.

He saw he had 3 missed calls and smiled.

He pressed speed dial 3 and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey", Andy said quietly as she yawned.

Sam smiled.

"Didn't mean to wake you McNally", Sam said in a teasing voice and Andy just rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow you cannot call me that", she said yawning and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You will always be McNally to me", Sam said getting comfy on Jerry's kitchen bench.

Andy smiled softly at that.

"Is it strange I miss you", Andy said quietly.

Sam closed his eyes.

"No it's not", he said quietly.

"Have you heard from your dad, about Elizabeth?" Sam asked Andy.

Andy smiled.

"She's fine Sam, went down fine", she assured him.

Sam smiled softly.

"Go back to sleep, I will see you in the morning", he said quietly.

"Yep I'll be the one walking down the aisle ", Andy said excitedly and Sam chuckled.

"I love you", he said as he hung up the phone.

It was 7 am and Andy was awake. She groaned at the headache and sat up.

She looked at her phone and wondered if Sam was awake.

She decided to take the chance and rang him.

"Can't sleep in, even with our daughter isn't with you", Sam teased her.

Andy rolled her eyes and got comfy.

"My head hurts", Andy complained.

Sam chuckled and shook his head and got comfy in his bed.

"Yeah that is what happens when you drink McNally", he teased her.

Andy sighed she missed him lots.

"Not long now Andy", Sam said quietly to her.

"How do you do that, know what I am thinking", she said quietly.

Sam chuckled a bit.

"Talent McNally", he said teasing her and she rolled her eyes.

They hung up and went back to sleep for a bit.

It we s 9 am and Andy finally got out of bed.

The wedding was booked for midday, so she got up and had a shower and decided to try to get rid of this headache.

Sam got up and decided to have a shower.

He smiled as he put on his suit and shook his head.

"Got to say brother, never thought I'd live to see the day of you getting married", Oliver said teasing his friend as he came into the room Sam was staying in.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Everyone was ready to go and Sam was pacing around the front of the church, reveres kicking in.

Sam saw Tommy walking in with Elizabeth and smiled as Tommy handed his daughter to him.

"Hello sweetie", he said kissing his daughter's forehead and laughed as she attacked his nose.

Everyone got seated and Sam stood there with his daughter in his hands waiting for Andy to come down the aisle.

One by one, the flower girl, page boy and bridesmaids came down the aisle.

Sam had to take a breath when he saw Andy walking down the aisle with her dad by her side.

Sam gave Elizabeth to her dad, and took ands hand and kissed her cheek.

"My god you are beautiful", he wisp eared into her ear which made Andy blush.

The service was done, and Andy and Sam went down the aisle down together holding hands while everyone was clapping and cheering them along. When they got outside, Sam picked her up and spun her around, which made Andy laugh and shake her head.

They got into the limo, and relaxed a bit.

Andy sat on Sam's lap and started to kiss him, which made him groan.

He rested his forehead against hers breathing heavily.

"Don't start something we can't finish yet", he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

Andy groaned and rested her head against his, while Sam rubbed his hands up and down her legs.

"This is a beautiful dress", he whispered to her and Andy blushed which made Sam roll his eyes.

They got to the reception and everyone clapped their hands when they walked in together.

They cut the cake, and the best man Oliver, and Maid of honor, Noelle made their speeches.

It was time for their dance and Sam slowly walked Andy into the centered of the floor and hugged her tightly.

Their song Ashes came on as they danced slowly.

Sam held on tightly to her as he danced with her. The song came to an end and d Sam kissed her head softly.

It was time for them to leave, and Andy felt bad for leaving Elizabeth with her father for a week.

Tommy rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"Kiddo she is going to be fine", her father assured her and Andy took her daughter off her dad and kissed her on the head.

Sam had planned the honeymoon and didn't tell Andy were they were going which made Andy complain.

Sam just smirked and shook his head at her.

They got into the back of the car, which was taking them to the honeymoon.

As soon they got into the back of the car, Andy jumped onto Sam's lap and he smirked at her and shook his head.

She kissed him on his lips and traveled down to his neck, which made Sam groan softly.

He rested his head on hers for a moment, needing air.

"I love you", Andy said softly to him. Sam kept rubbing his hands up and d owns her legs.

The car stopped, and they both got out of the car.

Andy looked around where they were, and straight away, she knew where they were.

Sam grinned at her as she ran up to him and jumped on him.

Sam spun her around for a bit and put her down and rested his head against hers for a moment.

"Come on", he said taking her inside the small cottage.

Sam decided to take her to Saint Catherine's for their honeymoon, to a small cottage that he used to go to as a kid with his family.

It was pretty run down now; no one had used it for a bit.

Sarah didn't live too far away from this cottage, maybe an hour away, but Sam didn't tell Andy that, he wanted it to be a surprise.

Sam shook his head as he saw Andy excited and waiting at the front door of the cottage. He went and opened it up and took her hand and showed her the inside of it.

Andy slowly looked up at the stairs and grinned and started unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the stairs as she walked up slowly.

Sam shook his head at her and made his way up the stairs.

She looked at the bedrooms, trying to find the main bedroom.

She found it and jumped when Sam put his arms around her.

She leaned against him and moaned when he started to kiss her neck.

Sam pushed her over to the bed, and she fell down on her back.

He crawled over so he was on top of her and started to kiss her.

Andy went for his jeans and undid the belt and threw it on the floor.

Sam grinned at her and shook his head as he undid the clasp of her bra.

Andy giggled as he threw the sheets over on top of them.

An hour later, Andy was on top of Sam, still trying to control her breathing.

Sam kissed her forehead and smirked at her, which made her raise her eyebrows at him.

"what a thank you, got to say, anytime you want to say thank you to me that way, you are more than welcome", he said laughing when she hit his chest.

Andy got off him and laid on her back on the bed, Sam rolled over so he was on his side and started to play with the hair in the way of her face.

"God I love you", Sam mumbled to her and Andy smiled.

"Well you better, you're stuck with me for good now", Andy teased him.

"Sam, don't you dare", Andy warned up as he went on top of her and grinned at her.

"What, what do you think I am going to do", he said grinning at her.

"SAM", Andy yelled as he started to tickle her.

Three hours later, they decided to finally get out of bed.

Sam noticed the time and decided to head out for dinner.

Andy got ready to go and they went to a small nice restaurant.

They got home, and when the door closed, Sam pushed Andy against the door and started kissing her. Andy moaned straight away and jumped on his hips which made him chuckle and he took her to the lounge, too impatient to take her upstairs.

Andy giggled when Sam put her down on the couch and Sam rolled his eyes at her.

He kissed her neck and pt his face up against hers and sighed as she took off his belt and threw it on the ground, like she did that very morning.

"Thought you would have had enough of this morning", he mumbled against her neck. Andy grinned at him and pretended to get dupl.

"If you want to sleep, let's go", she said laughing as he pushed her back down on the couch.

"You're not going anywhere right now", he mumbled against her neck and sighed and she wiggled beneath him to take his jeans off him.

The next morning, Sam woke up with a sore neck. He sat up a bit, and moved his neck while groaning.

He moved out of Andy's hands and stood up and stretched.

He went to make some coffee and sat on the bench in the kitchen for a couple of minutes.

Sam smiled when he heard Andy wake up and went to make her a coffee.

He closed his eyes when he felt her hands on him and he turned around and smiled at her hugging her tightly.

"Is this just a week holiday really", she mumbled against his chest. Sam laughed softly and shook his head.

They went for a quiet walk that day, Sam showing her where he grew up.

Andy went quiet for a moment as she looked around the park he took her took her too.

Sam went and wrapped his arms around her back and held onto her tightly.

"What is it", he mumbled against her neck.

Andy sighed.

"You must miss it here", she said quietly.

Sam sighed against her neck and turned her around.

"I do, but my life is with you and Lizzie", he said quietly and Andy nodded her head.

"Is it strange I miss her", she mumbled against his neck and Sam laughed and shook his head.

"No", he said rubbing his arms up and down her back.

The next few days went quickly and before they knew it they were on their way home.

Sam decided to leave Lizzie at Tommy's for one more night.

Sure he missed his daughter but he had a surprise waiting for Andy.

Andy was confused w hen they didn't go home and looked over at Sam.

Sam just winked at her.

Sam parked his truck and went and helped Andy get out.

"Sam", she said confused.

He shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Come on", he said.

He let her in the house and she noticed all their things were in the house.

She turned around, tears in her eyes.

Sam walked up closely to her and hugged her tightly.

"Really", she mumbled against his neck and he laughed and nodded his head.

She jumped on him and he spun her around one more time.

She attacked him with kisses which made him groan and push her against the closet wall attacking her neck, while she grumbled because he wouldn't let her take his shirt off.

"Patience" he whispered to her.

Andy attacked his belt and threw it on the floor and he groaned and pushed her harder into the wall.

"One day you're going to be the death of me", he mumbled in her neck as he took her to the closet bedroom.

He put her on the bed and she attacked his jeans which made him shake his head.

An hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily and shaking his head as he.

"God I love you", he said quietly as he kissed her again.

The next day they woke up early going to pick Elizabeth up from her dads.

They opened the door put her down and got excited when she rolled over and started crawling over to them.

Sam bent down on his knees, grinning widely.

"Come on sweetie, come here", he said in a happy voice as his daughter crawled over to him.

Andy got the camera out and took a few photos.

They both went to bed early that night, Andy on top of Sam, breathing heavily while he rubbed his hands up and down his back.

"Welcome home Andy", he said quietly as he kissed her again.

"Welcome home Sam", she said sighing as she kissed him again.

THE END

A: N: 3: There it is, the ending to this story, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing this story.


End file.
